As computer technology have developed and grown in popularity, electronic books and publications have also increased and are finding widespread acceptance in the general public. As opposed to books in paper form, electronic books are read on a corresponding electronic book reading apparatus that displays pages of information just as they would appear in a paper book, thereby reducing costs in printing, binding, warehousing, and distributing.
The electronic book reading apparatus is widely known. A typical one is a hand-held book device including a display device to display the text data and a user interface that allows a user to navigate through the text data. The display device and the user interface are incorporated in a hand-held housing to facilitate portability of the electronic book reading device.
Furthermore, many electronic book reading devices have the user interface in the form of one or more buttons. The user is required to depress a selected button to flip over pages. However, this operation manner is not intuitive, and thus the user may feel bothered with this operation manner.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic book reading apparatus which provides a simple, intuitive, or efficient user interface for reading the electronic book.